


The Crypt

by EyePhoenix



Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, No Beta, Whumptober, closely follows season one episode four, emotional hurt!Klaus, no comfort, whumptober day four: “no stop”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: Klaus is locked in a crypt to overcome his fear of the dead.Whumptober day four: “no, stop!”
Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957420
Kudos: 8





	The Crypt

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance as this is another fix that follows every closely with one of the episodes (season one, episode four) 
> 
> I do not own any characters, themes, scenes or neglectful parenting skills from The Umbrella Academy. Please support the official release.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~!
> 
> ~Fox xx

With the deafening sound of metal scraping against concrete, sunlight began to pour through the widening gap between the heavy, double doors of the crypt.

The light that flooded the cramped tomb made Klaus lift his head from his trembling hands and loosening the limbs that had hugged his body in a tight ball, his eyes stung from the sudden brightness and made him squint until his eyes were able to adjust enough for him to just make out the silhouetted figure of a tall, slender man.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, number four.” The man spoke in a crisp voice as he stepped over the threshold and stared at Klaus with surveying eyes. 

Klaus stared back at his father with pleading eyes, his lip quivered for a moment before he dared himself to speak up, “can I go now?” His voice shook with fear and he prayed that Reginald wouldn’t pick up on that fact.

Reginald remained in silent contemplation while he studied the boy’s dishevelled appearance with scrutinising eyes.

“Have you overcome your fear of the dead?” Reginald finally asked in the same abrupt tone that he had used before.

Klaus bit his bottom lip tentatively before he gave a small nod.

Reginald’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the boy. 

“You must become the master of your own life, number four.” Reginald told Klaus in a reprimanding voice as he took a step backwards out of the crypt, Klaus felt a panic rise in his chest as he saw his father reach for the doors and begin to close them as he spoke, causing the darkness to steadily close in around Klaus once more. “Or it will become the master of you.”

“No, stop!” Klaus reached his hand out towards Reginald’s disappearing form as he stumbled to his feet. “Please, I wanna go home!” 

“Three more hours.” Reginald commanded, seemingly unphased by the distress in Klaus’ pleads. 

“No! Don’t leave me!” 

The doors slammed shut before Klaus could reach them, followed by the sounds of a sliding bolt. A hard shove against the door confirmed Klaus’ suspicion and biggest fear, he had been locked in the darkened tomb once more. He already knew that any attempts to force the door open would be futile. 

He let his body slump against the door and bit back a sob before he crumpled to the floor and curled into himself as tightly as he could.

“Please don’t leave me here!” He whimpered. “I just wanna go home! Please!”

“Klaus!” A harsh, whispered voice echoed in Klaus’ ears as a pallid, gaunt face leered at him in the darkness. “Klaus!”

“Go away!” Klaus groaned as tears began to well up in his eyes, his body tensed and he was rooted to the spot by fear. “Leave me alone!” 

“Klaus! Help us!” The first face was joined by another skeletal figure that reached out to grab at Klaus this time.

One after the other, more and more ghosts called out and screamed at Klaus as they abruptly jumped in and out of his vision and reached out towards him with withered hands, making him give startled jumps and jerk involuntarily with each appearance. 

He batted away their hands and quickly backed away from the ghostly beings. 

“Stop!” Klaus tried to sound more forceful but his trembling voice gave him away. “Go away!” 

Klaus soon faltered in his attempts of fending off the ghosts. 

Despite how hard he tried to hold them back, tears streamed down his face.

He shuffled across the ground until he was backed into a tight corner of the crypt again, where he drew his knees up to his chest and clasped his hands over his ears and tried to drown out the eerie voices of the dead with his own murmurs. 

“Three more hours. It’s only three more hours. I can go home in three more hours.” 


End file.
